


There May Be Something There That Wasn't There Before

by NerdyGrlWonder



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [13]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie sized the angel up. Though he continued to shift from foot to foot, his righteous rage seemed to be lessening. She watched as his face relaxed. His lips slowly slipped from a deep and sinister snarl, parting slightly as his eyes traveled from her feet to her face. His brows, once knit together had raised and arched in what appeared to be curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There May Be Something There That Wasn't There Before

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt from kiskidee

Abbie didn’t initially have any intention of using the charm Orion gave her ever again, but she didn’t want to leave things in a bad way with an angel. When he swooped down in front of her, she wasn’t sure whether it was her turn to ask him if he was friend or foe.

“You dare to call me after what you did?”

“What I did was stop you from making a terrible decision.

“The _right_ decision!”

“The wrong decision.”

Orion shifted from foot to foot. How could this woman, one of the Witnesses no less, think that what he planned to do with the Horseman of Death was anything less than right? He wanted to rid the world of the evil that had seeped into the hearts of man; he wanted to restore the world to the purity that had once goverened it.

“What is wrong about souring darkness from the world?

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to erase the evils that exist, to make the world a better and more beautiful place. But doing so at the cost of the lives of the innocent, at the cost of _your own_ eternal soul is not the way to go.”

Orion looked at Abbie. Really looked at her. He may have been in existence for eternity, but nothing and no one had ever made him question himself or his motives. It was if she had gotten into his head in the space of the day that he knew her. After more than two hundred years in Purgatory and weeks on Earth, why was he so unsettled now? What was it about Abigail Mills that made him question…everything?

Abbie sized the angel up. Though he continued to shift from foot to foot, his righteous rage seemed to be lessening. She watched as his face relaxed. His lips slowly slipped from a deep and sinister snarl, parting slightly as his eyes traveled from her feet to her face. His brows, once knit together had raised and arched in what appeared to be curiosity.

“What would you have me do?”

Abbie hadn’t expected a calm reaction let alone a question, but if she was going to get to change his mind about stealing the Horseman’s powers to destroy the world and get him on their side, she’d answer any question he threw at her.

“I’d have you fight with us. We may not have wings or magical powers, but we have determination, resources and faith.”

“You don’t strike me as the faithful kind, Abigail.”

“People can change. You should have seen me a year ago.” Abbie smiled and extended her hand to the angel. “Are we cool?”

Orion looked at Abigail’s outstretched hand for a moment and then took it in his grasp. He was sure he felt some kind of current course through him in an unfamiliar but not unpleasant way. He locked his golden eyes onto her chocolate ones and felt something inside him change irrevocably in that moment. Instead of shaking her hand, he raised it slowly and did something he had never done before. He placed a gentle kiss against the soft back of her hand, never once taking his eyes from hers.

“You have my word.”


End file.
